Problem: If $x \dagger y = x(y-4)$ and $x \veebar y = x-6y$, find $(-5 \veebar -2) \dagger 4$.
Solution: First, find $-5 \veebar -2$ $ -5 \veebar -2 = -5-(6)(-2)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \veebar -2} = 7$ Now, find $7 \dagger 4$ $ 7 \dagger 4 = 7(4-4)$ $ \hphantom{7 \dagger 4} = 0$.